When You Tossed Me Out the Window
by Ninjaharajukurock
Summary: Dave can't stand taking beatings from Bro anymore, so he runs away to Rose's house, only to be tracked down and dragged back. The same happens when he runs away to John's. Is there anywhere safe to hide? A multi-chaptered AU where Bro has anger issues and the beta kids are all 16; T for language and innuendo and stuff later on R
1. Chapter 1

Dave took one look back at his apartment complex. He was tired of the daily strifing and lack of food and care. His bro didn't have a real job, anyway. They didn't have parents, or any way to find whatever realtives they had. He was irritated the second he woke up every day. His smuppet-filled, booby-trapped apartment didn't seem enough of a home to him. He sighed, and trudged to the nearest bus stop.

1.

Dave got onto a bus to the edge of Texas, then a taxi (he found a $50 bill on the ground) to take him halfway across another state. After a lot of begging, lying and hitchiking, he made it to Rose's house. He looked at the large estate in surprise. It certainly fit Rose's snobbery. He walked up to what he assumed to be the front door and rang the door bell. He heard somebody vacuuming and feet stomping down the stairs. A moment later, Rose opened the door. "Oh, hello, Dave." Rose was the same height as Dave. She was wearing her t-shirt with the violet design on it. Dave nodded. "You know, I had to sell my sword to some knock-off shop to get here, so before you kick me out-"

"Come in, Dave." Rose stepped aside. Dave walked into the house. He looked to the left, and saw Rose's mom cleaning the lush, white carpetting. It looked like snow.

"Hi, uh- Miss Lalonde." He waved awkwardly. Rose's mom turned to Rose, looking like she wanted an explanation. "One moment," Rose took her mother's arm and led her away to the kitchen. Dave tried not to eavesdrop.

"No-NO-a FRIEND- he needs my help! And NO, Mom-!" Rose walked back to talk to Dave. "I am deeply sorry, my mother can be so- useless, sometimes..." Rose looked over her shoulder and frowned at her mom. "I'll show you the guest room."

Soon after, Dave was catching up on sleep when he heard a voice boom, "DAVE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He sat up, startled. "Oh, no." He slowly tiptoed to the open window of the guest room and peeked out. His bro had a look of anger and impatience on his face. "I'm gonna kick your ass for this!" Dave was shaken. He should have gone to a less obvious location, and dyed his hair and got contacts while he was at it.

Rose looked up at his tall brother, visibly nervous. "I'm sorry to intrude, but why do-" Bro shoved past her and walked inside.

"Not now, miss. Where is Dave?"

Her mother came out of the wine cellar. She shook her head. Rose walked upstairs, and Bro followed her. "Dave, can we talk-"

"NOPE." Bro was fuming. "NO, because we're leaving now."

Rose stared at Dave, with a_ what else is there for you to do?_ look on her face.

Dave sneered. "You upset your punching bag left you? Well, I'm tired of the shit you give me."

"_Excuse you, you ungratful lil shit!_" Bro clenched his fists. "_Want me to break that stupid neck of yours_?"

"Come at me, bro!"

"Dave-" Rose looked worried. Outside, the wind picked up and blew the curtains around. Dave looked at the window. Bro looked at Dave, and in a furious rage, took Dave's arm and tossed him out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Dave was used to falling off of ledges, so his first instinct was to flip over mid-air and grab hold to something. He landed on the porch roof, and clung to the tiles as he almost slipped off. He jumped to the ground and landed on his feet.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he shouted at the open window. His brother stuck his head out the window, looking enraged that Dave had gotten to the ground unhurt. "You're so dead!" he roared at Dave. Dave laughed. Bro took the oppurtunity to leap to the ground, katana in hand. "Do you really want to do this?"

"NO." Dave stopped laughing. "No, I DON'T." He started walking towards the woods.

"Get back here!" yelled his brother.

"I said NO, I'm tired of it!" he called back. "I don't want to destroy one of my best friends's homes-"

Rose looked out the window and waved. "Dave!"

"Bye!" Dave took off into the woods. Bro ran after him.

Dave had a head start unfortuately. He refused to go back home with Dirk, he was bent on staying away from him. Dave was getting angrier and angrier. He crashed through the foliage, gaining speed. Soon he felt the ground slope downhill, then suddenly his feet weren't touching anything. Dave dove off the small cliff, kicking in midair. He landed with a painful splash into the freezing water below.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Dave spit out water when he rose to the surface. His back and chest ached, and the water made him go numb. He tried his best to doggy paddle to a rock.

"Dave?" he heard echo from above. "Dave!" Bro's voice was getting closer. Dave sighed. He had two options here: stay here so Bro could kill him or jump back into the freezing water, suck it up and swim away from his psychotic sibling. he muttered. He dove under, and could hear the muffled roars of his older brother. Dave swam downstream for several minutes, riding the current, until he came to a desolate town. He came across a McDonalds, and Dave decided to go there, thanking God that pretty much every city in America had a McDonalds. He then realized he both was sopping wet and cold- also broke. He looked at the clock on the wall. 11:40 am. He sat down, shivering. Why was the A/C on when it was about 40 degrees outside? He wondered if his bro would resort to one of those Amber Alert things...

Dave walked into the bathroom and grabbed several paper towels to dry his hair and maybe his clothes. As he cleaned his glasses, he looked down on the ground. His eyes widened- there was a ten dollar bill under the sink. As gross as it was, he would need it. After using up 99% of the paper towels to dry himself, he walked over to the cashier and ordered a Big Mac. On TV they say to eat as much as you can when you can for survival reasons, like on Bear Grylls and stuff, so Dave decided to do so. After eating the burger, he got a water and walked down the main road for awhile. He got to a city, and he boarded bus after bus until he managed to get a ride to Albany, NY. He figured that he would have a better chance at starting a new life in a major city. "Welp, Dave, you did a shitty job, but you're here. Looks like I'll be working minimum wage at some Jack in the Box until I can get a roof over my head..."

"Dave?! Is that you..." Dave heard some say. "Dave Strider, turn around!"

Dave winced. "What..." He looked at a boy in a green jacket, a Slimer shirt and cargo pants.

"It's me, John! John Egbert!" Dave couldn't believe his luck. He kept his usual poker face.

"Oh, what a coincedence... you live here?"

John smiled. "Nah, my dad and I are on vacation." "Cool, so 'm I..." Dave put his hands in his pockets.

"Where's your ninja brother?"

"Oh, Dirk? He's at some convention thing up north. Say, can I crash wherever you're staying? I mean, he won't give a fuck..."

"Are you sure?" John tilted his head. Dave nodded. "Of course not." John grinned. "Alright, then. Its about time we spent some time together anyway, we're bros after all." Dave nodded again. "Yep, definetely..." Dave followed John into a bookstore. John's dad was looking at a Betty Crocker cookbook. "Hey, Dad, can Dave stay with us, like for the rest of the vacation time?" His dad, still reading, nodded. "Wait- you're buying another one?" John glared at the book. His dad picked up a stack of books off of the ground and headed to checkout. John sighed impatiently. "Don't mind my dad, Dave, you don't have to eat anything he cooks from those books..."


End file.
